


The T*M Slash-O-Meter

by HouseOfTucker_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Review, Humor, M/M, Reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfTucker_Archivist/pseuds/HouseOfTucker_Archivist
Summary: ...a scientific method which helps us gauge the T*M slashiness of each episode!
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The T*M Slash-O-Meter

Rating System:

1/: Minimal, if any, T*M Interaction

2/s:Some T*M Interaction; a scene or two together with others in the frame

3/s: Average T*M Interaction; working together on a problem in a minimum fashion

4/s: Above average T*M Interaction; working together on a problem. This rating suggests strong friendship bonds being forged; often results in “missing scene” fanfic not involving sex.

5/s: Extremely slashy T*M Interaction: going on shore leave together; facing a life or death situation together. This rating encourages “missing scene” fanfic involving lots of hot sex. 

**SEASON ONE**

Episode | Slash-o-meter  
Rating | Notes  
---|---|---  
Broken Bow | 2 /s | Trip tells Mal, “Keep yer shirt on, Lieutenant” while thinking of ways to take it off of him.  
Fight or Flight | 1/ |    
  
Strange New World | 1/ |    
  
Unexpected | 2/s | This is the first time we see the Trip and Mal friendship: they have lunch together.  
Terra Nova | 1/ |    
  
The Andorian Incident | 1/ |    
  
Breaking the Ice | 1/ | While Trip plays therapist to T’Pol, Malcolm makes snow-Vulcans to blow up out of his frustration.  
Civilization | 1/ |    
  
Fortunate Son | 1/ |    
  
Cold Front | 1/ |    
  
Silent Enemy | 5/s | Sparks are flyin’ in this eppie, and not from the overloaded EPS grid.  
Dear Doctor | 1/ |    
  
Sleeping Dogs | 1/ | Trip wonders if Mal is really immune to Hoshi’s charms while he thinks of ways to save his lover.  
Shadows of P’Jem | 5/s | After the Vulcans warn Trip not to mount a rescue attempt, all it takes is one look between The Disaster Twins to mount a rescue by themselves, and promptly get taken hostage.  
Shuttlepod One | 5/s | The Hallmark Hall of Fame episode of slashiness: our guys alone in a wrecked shuttlepod, tired, angry, cold, and drunk. Their dislike of each other turns to respect and more…  
Fusion | 2/s | Mal appears just in time to make sure Kov doesn’t want to “experiment” with Trip.  
Rogue Planet | 3/s | Mal taps Trip on the shoulder to join him in his tent.  
Acquisition | 2/s | Trip runs around the ship in his tightsies-bluesies; Mal is unconscious through all of it.  
Oasis | 1/ | Trip shamelessly flirts with a lonely girl; we’re sure Mal made him pay for it later.  
Detained | 1/ | After Mal dons Suliban makeup and saves Archer and Mayweather, he teaches Trip about Suliban sex.  
Vox Sola | 2/s | Goo Monster has Trip in its clutches; after reading Trip’s mind it desperately tries to grab Mal for a little Goo fun.  
Fallen Hero | 3/s | Trip drops hints to Mal about the massage treatments on Risa.  
Desert Crossing | 1/ | Trip trudges through the desert with Archer, wishing it was Mal; Mal does everything he can to keep his jealousy in check while he helps T’Pol find his lost lover  
Two Days and Two Nights | 5/s | .Started out as two supposedly straight guys on the make; ended up going through the bar in their tightsies-blusies; we T*Mers know what happened in between.  
Shockwave, Pt 1. | 1/ |    
  
  
**SEASON TWO**

Episode | Slash-o-meter  
Rating | Notes  
---|---|---  
Shockwave, Pt.2 | 5/s | Trip is unsure about Mal’s plan to get beat up by the Suliban: the injuries could put a dent in their sex life.  
Carbon Creek | 1/ |    
  
Minefield | 1/ | Although they don’t have any direct interaction, Trip forgets to shave and shower because of his worry.  
Dead Stop | 5/s | Slash-O-Rama: the scene in which Trip is on Malcolm’s shoulders for the purpose of opening up a conduit grill is classic slashfic fodder.  
A Night In Sickbay | 1/ |    
  
Marauders | 2/s |    
  
The Seventh | 1/ |    
  
The Communicator |    
| Even with half of his arm missing, Trip rushes to get the Suliban pod’s cloaking device working so the aliens don’t hang his lover.  
Singularity | 5/s | Trip comes up with “Reed Alert;” weird radiation gives a whole new meaning to the term “Sparks will fly.”  
Vanishing Point | 3/s | Our boys save Hoshi from the transporter; celebrate later.  
Precious Cargo | 1/ | Trip’s big mistake; has to play Cabin Boy to Mal for months as penance.  
The Catwalk | 5/s | Malcolm’s request for a shower from Trip is not as simple as it seems.  
Dawn | 1/ | Mal asks Trip if the bruises are really from a beating by Zho’Kaan.  
Stigma | 4/s | After exercising on the bikes, Mal reminds Trip in the shower why he isn’t interested in Feezal’s advances.  
Cease Fire |    
|    
  
Future Tense | 5/s | The audience wasn’t shown the whole scene in the bowels of the alien time pod; T*Mers know why Mal is spending a lot of time with Trip.  
Canamar | 1/ | Reed agonizes over what the prisoners will do to Trip when they see him disrobe.  
The Crossing | 3/s | Mal’s entity goes to T’Pol for mating; she catches on right away that this isn’t the Lt. Reed she knows.  
Judgement | 1/ |    
  
Horizon | 1/s |    
  
The Breach | 5/s | Dirty, mussed up Trip and Mal in a cave; thoughts become quite racy as we wonder what exactly went on during the time that they left Mayweather and showed up at the Denobulans’ research site.  
Cogenitor | 2/s | Reed gets his head turned by a female Vissian tactical officer; out of spite Trip makes sure that relations with the Vissians are ruined forever.  
Regeneration | 2/s | Who’s got time to make out when you’re fighting the Borg?  
First Flight | 1/ |    
  
Bounty | 5/s | Mal’s smirk speaks volumes after Trip tells him to blow the decoy out of the way.  
The Expanse | 5/s | Trip takes Malcolm down to Florida to see the destruction; later, after Trip tells Mal to worry about the torpedoes more than him, we can only imagine what Trip had to do to apologize.


End file.
